DSL network communication is an important part of today's home and office. In addition to providing services traditionally associated with a conventional computer, such as email or internet access, DSL service providers now offer many other services such as interactive program guides, viewing video-on-demand, Voice over IP (VoIP), and broadcast video of television programming, to name but a few. With ever increasing demands on the network, service providers need to balance the desire of increased data flow with the limited capacity of network resources. Bandwidth, which generally refers to one or more network resources or data pathways that may be provisioned for data flows, communication streams, or information propagation, is a critical factor in determining the success or usefulness of a DSL network. The ability to allocate bandwidth is critical for an efficient network and for ensuring that network resources are not overtaxed. When not allocated properly, the system becomes overburdened and may fail to provide promised capabilities to end users or negatively affect services and features associated with a communication protocol.
The quickest solution to an overburdened network is to ensure that every service used on the network is dedicated a portion of the total bandwidth sufficient for the needs of that service. However, dedicating bandwidth in this fashion creates efficiency challenges. Since services are not utilized equally, some being used more than others, bandwidth dedicated to a currently unused service is wasted. Ultimately, because of the unused bandwidth, fewer end users or subscribers are able to utilize the network, making it costlier for those who are able to use it.
For example, a subscriber to television services through DSL might not use the television at all during the day, but use all the bandwidth available in the evening. A bank might use all the available bandwidth during the day but dramatically reduce that usage in the evening. During these unused periods, the bandwidth allocated to the television viewer or the banker could be used by other subscribers.
Network engineers today strive to maximize efficiency by approximating minimum requisite bandwidth that properly accommodates all users. Groupings or classifications of users or services often fail to take into account specific needs of end users within a given system.
Therefore, there is a need for a method of allocating bandwidth for various services within a DSL subscriber's network to allow for normal services as well as periods of peak usage while minimizing concerns of under utilized and overburdened networks.